VoiceXML is an industry-standard markup language developed by a consortium for building distributed Internet-based voice applications. The language enables Web authors and designers to create applications similar to HTML but with audio functionality. VoiceXML is designed to create audio dialogs with the goal of bringing the advantages of Web-based development and content delivery to interactive voice response applications.
Traditional voice/audio-based applications employ VoiceXML code, which is embedded within a Java Server Pages (JSP) application, to invoke dynamic audio functionality. The resulting JSP file, however, is cluttered with Java code and VoiceXML code and is difficult to debug. Thus, maintenance and testing are problematic. Further, development of a VoiceXML document is a lengthy and time consuming process with code being duplicated from document-to-document to implement various functions. Accordingly, what is needed is an efficient tool to assist developers to rapidly develop VoiceXML applications using reliable and time-tested components in a streamlined manner so that even non-technical personnel can develop voice/audio-based applications.
Throughout the drawings, like reference numbers refer to like elements, features, and structures.